


Belle’s Pleasure; Beast’s Angst

by ashleybenlove



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Angst, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: What she had not realized, Beast was actually in a dark corner of the first floor of the library, hearing her.





	Belle’s Pleasure; Beast’s Angst

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Belle thinks she's all alone in the library and masturbates while she's reading a graphic book. The Beast spies on her and gets all hot/angsty."

Belle needed some alone time. She had been at the castle for more than a month and in that span she had not the chance to masturbate. It would have been awkward anywhere in this castle, seeing as so many objects were actually sentient such as the wardrobe in the room she stayed in and somehow, it just seemed indecent to rub herself at all in that room. But she needed it. 

She decided that she would spend some time alone in the huge library, get her mind off the subject of her clitoris. She picked out a table on the second level of the library and picked out a stack of six books from the shelves near the table.

The first book she opened… had sexual pictures. And she realized very soon, she had picked up an erotic novel. So, as she read about a woman having a cock inside her or her clitoris given some incredible stimulation, she found that her clit was aching, so aching for her touch. She produced a whine as her finger trailed over the image of the clitoris in the book, as if she could get some vicarious pleasure from touching a picture of a sex organ that was underneath her dress. 

She looked around for a moment, and made the decision that she was alone in this luxurious titanic library. She fiddled with her dress, undoing her front and found her chemise. She caressed and stroked her neck and upper chest before cupping her breast and rubbing a nipple. She sighed. That felt better. The interaction of hand and nipple was a terrific meshing to cause her pleasure, as eventually she moaned loudly. 

What she had not realized, Beast was actually in a dark corner of the first floor of the library, hearing her. 

She pulled her hand away from her nipple as she felt warmth and a general feeling of discomfort. She untied the skirt of her dress and opened it, followed by pulling down her bloomers for easier reach of her genitals. 

He smelled her pheromones. 

She dropped her hand down into the recesses of her labia, gently rubbing, pleased to see that she was wet and her clitoris was aching and needing to be touched. She bit her lip hard as she applied hard pressure with her hand to her clit. 

“Ohh,” she groaned. “I need this.”

She continued, moaning and sighing, rubbing faster and faster. Breath heavy, heart rate high. Her awareness of her surroundings dimmed as her focus became more on her body and her pleasure and less on the library and the castle. 

Her unawareness of her surroundings was how Beast had managed to walk from his spot on the first floor up to where she was. She smelt so intoxicating. He could smell her sweat caused by her exertion. He could smell her female pheromones so much. Her vocal reactions as she reached orgasm made him aroused, as his pants felt tight. 

But she would never want him. He knew that. He had taken her away from her home and her family. And he was a beast, as well. Hideous, huge, not human. And she was a beautiful, petite, human woman. 

As she reached that awesome peak of pleasure and gave a tremendous “Oh!” he slipped away from the area and left the library, hoping she did not notice him prying on something so private and personal. And that she would not intrude on him in the West Wing when he would pleasure himself after had seen her do so to herself. How he wanted her, and yet could not have her.


End file.
